La tumba cubierta de hojas
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Por error Itachi menciona el nombre de Shisui mientras esta con Kisame, lo que hace que la herida vuelva a abrirse pero asegurarse que nadie la va a sanar. Drama/Romance/Angustia. Yaoi. Shisui x Itachi / Kisame / Itachi ONESHOT


**De pronto me entró el amor por esta pareja de ShiIta que les comencé a escribir oneshots. Creo que es una pareja sana, llena de amor y tragedia. Me gustan esas historias, además creo que el amor de Itachi siempre fue bien correspondido y Shisui supo siempre cómo llevarse bien. Ser amigos con un lazo fuerte, quizá sobrepasaba el amor porque Shisui siempre le juro lealtad y le dio todo de él a Itachi. Y pues Itachi ya sabemos el respeto y amor que sentía por él.**

 **Así que en este oneshot hable sobre ese recuerdo en él y como lo afecta al momento de estar con alguien más.**

 **En lo personal, el KisaIta no me gusta, porque es medio zoofilico, pero no niego que los arts están mamalones y hay historias muy bien trabajadas de ambos, pero en este caso, prefiero ver a Kisame como un amante frecuente o a quien recurre cuando se siente caliente o solo. Pero en su corazón sigue viviendo Shisui (todo hermoso y perfecto. Mi tercer favorito de Naruto, luego de Kiba y Tobirama)**

 **Advertencias** _: yaoi, lemon sugerente, drama, angustia… ¿Esto se puede catalogar como furro o zofilico… Kisame u_u?_

 **Disclaimer:** _No me pertenecen los personajes, sólo mi fic todo chulo_

 **Feliz lectura! Espero que les guste.**

 **-o-**

 **La tumba cubierta de hojas**

― Lo sigues queriendo― afirmó su compañero desde la cama.

No respondió, el amanecer captó su atención. Desde el balcón de la habitación de la posada donde decidieron pasar la noche, podía verse parte de la ciudad y el ocaso. Cubrió su desnudes con la gabardina negra y bordada de nubes. No quiso responder.

― ¿Piensas en él? ― volvió a hablar su compañero, después emitió una risa burlona― el silencio también es una respuesta. No es que me moleste que sigas amando a otro hombre pero… podrías tener más respeto si estas acostándote con alguien más.

― Lo siento― respondió Itachi mirando la calle bajo sus pies.

La culpa fue del otoño y Octubre, ambos traen la tristeza y nostalgia a su vida. Llegaban con toda la fuerza devastadora del dolor. Un recuerdo. El cumpleaños de su único mejor amigo. Despertaba así el sentimiento que no quiso olvidar. Ni los recuerdos ni la cara risueña de Shisui Uchiha.

― No me molesta. Si quieres hablar de ello, adelante. De cualquier manera tú y yo no somos novios, mucho menos amantes… Amigos, quizá, pero tampoco. Sólo somos compañeros y a veces cogemos por placer ― Kisame encogió los hombros.

El prodigio de la Hoja cerró sus ojos. Ante la verdad no respondió. El sexo para él era una necesidad fisiología y básica como lo erala comida, aprendió que la vida es corta y Shisui le enseñó a vivir los momentos y los encantos. Nunca mezclaba emociones con quienes se acostaba, tampoco era que se acostará con muchos hombres, Kisame era el segundo hombre. Y no amó a nadie, ni siquiera a Izumi con quien pudo haber formado una familia. El amor por Shisui no era cuestionable.

― ¿Era acaso el muchacho que estaba en la tumba que visitamos durante la estancia en Konoha? Vamos, Itachi… sácalo.

Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Después de recorrer Konoha y tener el encuentro con los jounin, Itachi quiso pasar al panteón de los Uchiha. Conoció la tumba de sus padres, pero llamó su atención la lápida de otro y si no mal recordaba llevaba el mismo nombre que oyó pronunciar minutos atrás.

Kisame generalmente era callado y meticuloso, le gustaba escuchar la filosofía de vida de Itachi y sus frases acertadas. Conocía lo necesario sobre él; tenía un hermano pequeño, asesinó a su Clan y le gustaban los dangos. Observar una nueva faceta en él causó curiosidad. Quería saber quién fue ese hombre que mencionó durante el sexo. Lo llamó Shisui dos veces, Kisame estaba concentrado en las embestidas y el rostro contraído por el placer de Itachi que no preguntó, hasta después.

― ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?― preguntó Itachi para cambiar el tema.

― No, estoy satisfecho, pero si tú quieres, puedo mamártela un rato.

No quería coger realmente, estaba cansado pero no por la actividad sexual, sino por la enfermedad que lo aquejaba desde hace un par de meses. Tosió un poco ante la llegada del aire frío y decidió volver a la recamara. Cerró la puerta de la terraza y enfrentó su realidad. Kisame seguía acostado en la cama bajo las sabanas de color limón. Con los brazos tras la nuca miraba el techo.

Tomó camino al sanitario, pensaba darse un baño. Apestaba a sexo y el olor peculiar de Kisame que le desagradaba un poco pero jamás lo dijo. Además, Itachi no solía fijarse en el aspecto de las portadas de los libros, él amaba el contenido, por eso cogía con Kisame, había algo en él que le gustaba.

El de la niebla lo observó andar al baño. Itachi era misterioso, por donde andaba dejaba un enigma que todos querían descifrar.

― No me molesta, Itachi. Puedes llamarme como se te dé la gana, siempre y cuando nos de placer.

De nuevo el silencio fue su respuesta. El agua de la regadera corría por el cuerpo enfermo de Itachi. La calidez y el vapor le ayudaron a llorar, a descargar toda la cascada de emociones que llevaba dentro. No es que no quisiera contarle a Kisame sobre Shisui, es que no quería volver a recordar su romance y su muerte. Seguiría doliendo, aún más que la muerte de sus padres. Shisui fue quien comenzó todo y él lo terminó, Shisui lo arrastró al encanto entre hombres, al amor prohibido.

Lloro despacio, con la mano en la boca para no dejar escapar un grito. Recordó su sonrisa, los ojos vivarachos y la voz melodiosa de Shisui cuando lo llamaba _"pajarito"_. Lo llamaba de cariño, porque Shisui amaba las aves, los cuervos, los pequeños gorriones que cantaban cerca de su ventana. Golpeó la pared antes de derrumbarse bajo la regadera. Su llanto lo hizo atragantarse y de nuevo volver a toser y notar la sangre que destilaba junto al agua hacia la coladera.

" _Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos"_ Recordó un viejo poema que le gustaba a su madre. Y sí, faltaba poco para morir. Quizá en el otro mundo volvería a encontrarse con él. En tanto, tenía que realizar sus planes y morir en paz, sí es que eso se podía hacer.

Después de veinte minutos de drama privado y quitarse el olor a sargazo, salió del baño. Cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla. Sus cabellos aun mojados escurrían gotas de agua. Miró a Kisame, parecía dormitar en la misma posición que lo dejo. Volvió a toser levemente. Buscó su ropa y antes de ponerse el pantalón Kisame lo llamó.

― ¿Tan rápido te vistes? Significa que por esta vez es todo.

" _No soy tu puta"_ se tragó la frase. No quería iniciar una pelea innecesaria con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con él. Dejo el pantalón en la tocador de nuevo y fue a la cama. Hacía frío y sus ojos estaban cansados e hinchados.

― ¿Quieres que te abrace?― de pronto Kisame comenzó a ser cariñoso y eso asustó a Itachi.

Para su mala suerte no supo que responder, si decía que si invitaría a hacerlo más seguido, a intimar. Si decía que no, puede que sus encuentros desaparecieran. Extrañaba a Shisui, él siempre sabía lo que él quería, cuando el mismo Itachi no sabía.

Así que se quedó con los labios semi-abiertos, mirando las sabanas. Kisame entonces, lo tomó de su muñeca con búsquedas haciendo que cayera a la cama, más específicamente su rostro en el pecho azulado del anfibio.

― No es sencillo olvidar un amor así, Itachi y por más fuerte que quieras aparentar ser, eres obvio. Igual que una muchachita… ¡Ey, no te ofendas! Lo dije con la mejor intensión― Itachi ya había levantado su cabeza y mirado retador a Kisame por la falta de respeto.

― Tú… tú no sabes y no quiero hablar de esto.

― Muy bien, aún lo amas, está bien… un poco de consuelo no te caería mal, nada sexual, sólo esto.

Para cuando Itachi se dio cuenta, ya estaba cobijado en los brazos fuertes y grandes de Kisame. Así, se notaba mucho más pequeño y es que Kisame era enorme casi indestructible. Cerró los ojos. Shisui lo abrazaba casi de la misma forma sobreprotectora y le daba besos en la frente y acariciaba sus mechones de cabello.

Volvió a doler el pecho y no sabía si era la enfermedad o el del cuerpo parpadeante que justamente parpadeaba en su corazón.

― Tenía un nombre bonito― soltó Kisame ― lamento mucho que no esté contigo.

El Uchiha sabía que su extraño compañero era amable con quienes estaban de su lado. Se sintió como la princesa del cuento de la Bella y la Bestia, porque aceptaba que no era tan malo después de todo. Entendía.

― Él me enseñó todo lo que sé, lo que soy, es por él.

Kisame no respondió. Itachi adivinó la sorpresa en su rostro. Nadie se imaginaba que el prodigio de la Hoja, hubiese tenido un mejor maestro. En muchos aspectos.

― ¿Dónde está ahora?

― Murió― Itachi intentó que su voz no se quebrara…

Hubo silenció, Kisame acarició la cabeza de Itachi como si fuera un niño pequeño que perdió algo importante. Oyó su largo suspiro. Aceptó que no existiría nada más en el mundo que volviera a hacer que Itachi amara a alguien más de esa forma. El amor de los Uchihas era profundo, único y fiel… fuerte y obsesivo. Itachi se lo explicó una tarde cuando le contó sobre su hermano menor. Apenas pudo entender que tan fuerte era su amor por el tal Shisui.

― Entonces él está en la tumba cubierta de hojas que visitaste por última vez en el panteón después de ver a tus padres.

― _Pajarito―_ susurró Itachi.

― Comadreja― respondió Kisame, lo que provocó una leve risita en Itachi― todavía estás enamorado.

La frase resonó en su interior como un eco o un tambor. _"Enamorado"_ la palabra era tan musical como su significado.

― No te importa que nunca más lo volverás a ver… te aferras a su recuerdo. Tenías razón, los Uchihas aman intensamente… ― Itachi seguía callado y en su mente Shisui paseaba― ¿Qué se sentirá que te amen así?

Quiso responderle que nunca, que jamás, destrozarle las ilusiones o la poca esperanza que tuviera. Eso no sucedería. No porque Kisame fuera malo, sino porque no quería volver a lastimarse. No se atrevería. Amaba demasiado, era verdad y donde quiera que Shisui estuviera, debía amarlo igual.

― Vamos a dormir, mañana debemos continuar la búsqueda del jinjuriki― observó Itachi.

Se alejó del pecho y el agarre de Kisame, no sin antes dejarse besar por él. La lengua de Kisame era fría y sus besos sabían a salitre. Le gustaba que fuera así, encontraba más fácil rechazar la idea de poder enamorarse de él. También porque no tenía comparación con Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante.

 **-o-**

 **Muchas gracias por leer o si alguien llegó hasta aquí. Me gustaría conocer sus impresiones y comentarios.**

 **Saludos a todos! = )**


End file.
